Forgotten Memories
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: {HectorLyndis} Two years later, Lyndis and Hector found each other in the same place at the same time. Memories, and emotions started between the two as they talk it over a cup of tea. One-shot. R & R.


Note to Readers: Of course, another one-shot romance by me. I need a break from my long story. I usually write long chapters, but this is one of those exception. One thing I do admit though is I'm not at all a Lyndis/Hector fan but a Lyndis/Eliwood fan, but I think Lyndis/Hector is very cute though. So I am willingly to try it out. This is a one-shot, sorry that I cannot continue. This is about Lyndis and Hector meeting about two years later.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

_Dreams do come true, if we only wish hard enough._

_-Sir James Barrie_

**_Forgotten Memories _**

**__**

The lush forest hair lady walked inside the tavern without a sound or a single word. Her emerald eyes were focused on the tavern keeper of the city of Badon, and not on anyone else. Her usual extensive skirt following her as she sat down on a clean empty table. Everyone noticed her coming in and sitting down, for she was the only female in the room, especially a certain azure hair man in his not-so-usual clothes. So even whistled.

The tavern keeper walked up to the lady and greeted her kindly, "Lyndis, I haven't seen you for some time. How's your grandfather?"

Lyndis sipped some tea from the pot and cups provided for free. Lyndis looked up and smiled, "My grandfather is well. Thank you good sir." The man nodded and headed to the kitchen to get food for the lady.

Lyndis continued sipping her tea and ignored all the whispering among the crowd of men about her. She felt like she can just sit here the whole day and enjoy the splendid tea and prosperity times. The tavern keeper came back quite quickly with some Sacaen food and more tea. Lyndis carefully laid her gold on the tray as the man eyed Lyndis with curiosity. "Lyndis, why come back? You should have stayed in Caelin. You had a pleasant life and should have kept it that way. Why back to Sacae and the plains?" The men now turned to listen to this conversation.

Lyndis put her cup of tea down with a bit of sparkle in her friendly eyes. "Good sir, I love the plains and the endless wind and past I enjoy. I would not trade anything for that feeling." Lyndis finished drinking the last bit of her tea and poured another to herself. The tavern keeper just gave a fake smile and walked away.

Lyndis can't help but laughed when she heard the man mumbled, "I would get out of this dump any day" to himself. Lyndis now started on her Sacaen food when another visitor sat down across from her in the empty seat.

"Lyndis…"

"Hector…" Lyndis mocked the lord as she gave him a friendly smirk. "Not even a hello?"

Hector chuckled and pour himself some tea as well. Lyndis looked exactly the same the last time he met her. Her usual Sacaen clothes on with the long skirt. Her usual plain face with sign of royalty in her eyes. Lyndis, like always, would rather be plain than wear any of those new fashion makeup introduced in Ostia a few months ago or jewelry whatsoever. Serra, on the other hand, wouldn't want anything more.

"Lyndis, no need for hellos. Hellos are just another way of greeting someone. We are close friends and there's never need for hellos." Hector answered with some amusement in his voice. Lyndis looked at him strangely, and laughed.

"Close friends? When were we ever close friends?" She asked him suddenly in her teasing voice. Hector's brow raised as he sipped his tea with silence as she still kept her eyes on him. Hector didn't look like the Hector she known so long ago. For one thing, he didn't wear that armor around anymore and his clothes were much lighter and whiter. Not that formal either, but this actually pleased Lyndis.

"Lyndis, I wasn't expecting our first conversation in a long time to turn out like this." Hector commented and laid his arms over his chair to show his comfort. He loosens up a bit to relax and took another sip from his tea. Lyndis had never seen Hector drink tea before and it seemed so strange to her.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you here either or drinking tea either." Lyndis said in her smooth tone, trying to keep her cool and show no sign of weakness in front of Hector.

Hector took another sip as if ignoring her words, but found himself talking to her once more. "I always drink tea, you just never noticed."

Except for sipping tea, Lyndis showed no sign of other actions and completely forgotten about her food. Lyndis now drinking at a faster pace, still not answering to Hector. Hector felt irritated, even guilty. But he would not let himself be exposed to these thoughts. Usually when he gets nervous, he looks down but found her legs instead.

"Hector…it would be nice if you don't look at my legs." Lyndis finally said as Hector quickly looked away with some redness in his face. Hector can't help but sipped his tea again before he spoken.

"Don't get too excited, Lyndis, it's not all that great." Hector replied lamely. If there weren't other men around here, he would have ran out and scream for saying those words. It was really impolite of him as he finally bring himself to look at Lyndis again. She did not look happy.

"Lyn, you mean. It's not too late to change you know." Lyndis commented and finally laughed again in good humor.

"Yup, nothing is too late to change. Lyn, right?" Hector asked, liking how Lyndis changed the subject in her own way. He was glad she didn't feel offended in any way. Hector can finally sighed inside in relief.

"Yup, correct Hector. You are learning very well." Lyndis said as she giggled followed by Hector's hearty laughs.

"Lyn, so you left Caelin and left it to me. How's life being a hero in Sacae?" Hector asked, half jokingly. Lyndis shrugged and started eating her food now. It was getting really cold.

"Everyone is a hero, Hector. A poor boy can jump and save his younger sister from being bullied by older kids is a hero. A man who admitted his wrongs to his boss after causing so much disaster can be called a hero. The world is saved like a million times a day." Lyndis said in a more mature voice as she chewed some of her food.

"Lyn, I came all this way to see you and give you a welcoming happy birthday." Hector said as Lyn almost choked on her food. She quickly drank her tea again and stared at him.

"Hector, you remember my birthday? Aren't you supposed to be Marquess Ostia now and you still remember my birthday?" Lyndis exclaimed as if this was a big surprise to her. Hector laughed again and set down his cup. Lyndis didn't look so distant now as if she never left Lycia and was here talking like good old days. She didn't look so worried like before, but more carefree as well. Hector at this moment realized that they were still young and still had a long way to go. The world outside this tavern seemed so far away now and never existed. Then, there was reality that they still leave in this world and can never get away.

"Of course I do."

Lyndis smiled, "Your wife must be sick worried about you right now, running around and greeting old friends when it's their birthdays." Hector seemed to jump as he looked at Lyndis in disbelief.

"I'm not married, Lyn. It's better this way anyways, but Oswin always insisted otherwise. You seem to be single as well." Hector said in a more serious tone. Lyndis edged forward and looked at how much Hector has changed. He looked tired and it was as if he took this opportunity just to talk and forget all his current problems and worries.

Just out of the blue, Lyndis said. "Do you remember when we first met at Castle Caelin." Maybe sharing old memories would relax Hector a bit.

Hector laughed. She seems to love changing subjects quite quickly indeed. He always tried to forget all the bad times and endless arguments with Lyndis. But it seemed she will never let it go. "Of course I do. The dark-green hair Sacaen noble lady was commenting on how I swing my axe around the battlefield. How I should look around at my surroundings."

"In my point of view, I recall, that I wasn't the one criticizing your axe so harshly all the time but it was you who praise yourself for being Marquess Ostia's brother." Lyndis can still picture that image in the back of her head coming back to her. Lyndis can tell Hector found the playfulness in her voice.

She found no reaction from him. "Hector?"

Hector hesitated. "Lyn, times passed and we all have to walk our own path now. My brother had left this world, and I am to be put in charge. But for one thing I will never change, I cannot stand the nobility and all that manners and such. I love freedom and long for it. That's the reason why you left, isn't it?" Hector sounded so noble right now that made Lyndis felt almost low rank.

"Yes it is. You are still young and you still change. Everyone changes over periods of time." Lyndis said, almost most urging.

"You don't seem to though. Always loving this plains no matter what." Hector said as Lyndis sighed and set down her coffee. She moved her seat next to Hector now. Closer than anyone she ever been except for maybe her grandfather.

"Yes, that's true. Sometime I wish I can just turn back the time and live those childhood memories again. The future is too harsh for me and contain much more danger than we can ever imagine, just as Archsage Athos said so." Lyndis said, almost in a whisper now.

Hector placed his hand on top of hers as he said, "None of us want to be hold back and go back to the past. But remember, we must proceed to the future ahead of us for our country."

Lyndis did not take her hand away from him but tightened her fingers around his. His hand was so comforting. "Hector, I want to run away and get away from this nobility."

Hector also tightened his fingers around her soft ones. "Lyndis…let's run away… run away together where nobility can never find us."

"I would like that."

Ending notes: I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I know it's kind of weird in a way and short, but please R & R. Love you all.


End file.
